Shadow
by Blueberryymuffin
Summary: "No matter how kind, innocent, or sensitive she may seem, it is all a lie." I own nothing but my OC and imagination. Follows series. Doctor/OC.
1. Rose

Hello everyone! I'm happy to see that you've decided to at least read chapter 1 of '_Shadow_'. But I'm going to warn you now, I am by no means an experienced writer. I hope that as the story progresses my writing skills will improve. I may go back to previous chapters and rewrite them if not enough reviews are made or if I just simply hate it. My idea for this story actually has been around in my head for years. Her name at least was thought of before Matt Smith was even cast for the 11th Doctor. She won't be named yet, but... she is a Time Lady. Hold on! Don't leave yet! She also isn't exactly a Time Lady either. What do I mean by that? Well, you have to read to find out. You may ask questions about certain things in this story and I'll try to answer them. I may even tell you which episode/chapter the answer will appear in. Most likely the episode because I will add little in-between bits sometimes after each episode anyway. She will be a little, um, '_cute_' or '_innocent_' in the early chapters and won't know what anything is (I'll only say room, door, flap, etc. in her P.O.V. but she doesn't actually know what anything is called), she won't be like that forever and will eventually impact the story. She will be over-looked, ignored and forgotten during the early chapters as well, especially by the Doctor. This is a romance between the Doctor and my O.C. and it won't really be prominent with the 9th Doctor but he will get jealous sometimes and protective. Fluffiness is included and last but not least... My O.C. is mine! Mine I tell you! She is my creation! I hope you enjoy...

Underlined = P.O.V.

* * *

**Rose**

The Girl' P.O.V.

I poke the flap at the bottom of the door trying to see what it is. I've never seen that before. I tap the swinging flap again before it moves on its own. I stare wide eyed at it before breaking out in a grin. It must be living! Just then it opened revealing a girl's face. I gasped and she gets up and opens the door. "Who are you?" I'm still crouched on the ground terrified. "Excuse me, but I think I deserve an answer seeing as you're poking around my door." She pulls me up and pushes me inside then shuts the door. "Answers now!" she crosses her arms. A knock sounds at the door. "Oh good maybe your doctors are here to return you to the looney bin". She opens the door again only to reveal a man.

"What're you doing here?" he asks with a furrowed brow.  
Exasperated she replies "I live here."  
"Well, what do you do that for?"  
"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."  
He pulls out a glowy blue thing. "I must have got the wrong signal." he spots me then cocks a brow, "does she live here with you?"

"No, course not."

"You're not plastic, are you?" he knocks on my head, then the girl "No, bonehead. Bye, then."  
"You. Inside. Right now." she pulls him into the flat.  
Another voice comes from a room behind me, causing me to jump "Who is it?".

The girl leans against the door frame to the room leaving the man with me, "It's about last night. They are part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."  
"She deserves compensation." the woman calls.  
The man goes around me and takes the girl's place "Oh, we're talking millions."  
I stand where I am; I'm too petrified to move. The woman stands and glides her way over to the man "I'm in my dressing gown."  
"Yes, you are."  
"There's a strange man in my bedroom."  
"Yes, there is."  
"Well, anything could happen."  
"No." he declines then walks off. She makes a face at him when he walks off, not noticing me standing there looking quite scared. The girl returns and drags me towards the sitting room.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you either of you want a coffee?"  
"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." she nods then turns to the me. The man turns to look over at me also. "I don't think she can speak." he tells her then continues to what he's doing.

"Okay, fine, I guess." She shakes her head then goes into the kitchen, "But we should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us."  
He picks up a copy of a magazine from the table and leans over to show me, "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." I look at it questioningly. Why are the people flat?  
"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." The girl continues talking from the other room.  
He finds a paperback and flicks through it. "Hmm. Sad ending." he tosses it in my direction. What is that? I warily watch the man and girl then slowly sit down on the sofa. I poke the book to see what it does.  
"They said on the news they'd found a body."  
"Rose Tyler." The man looks towards his reflection in a mirror, "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears."  
"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."  
"Luck be a lady." he sings then picks up a pack of cards.  
"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."  
He fails to shuffle them.  
"I want you to explain everything."  
He sheepishly looks over at me "Maybe not."  
The cat flap sounds at the door "What's that, then?" he leans over the settee as I lean back; finding him too close even though he made sure to go on the other side of the couch away from me. I watch what he's doing. "You got a cat?"  
"No."  
A plastic dummy's arm suddenly shoots out and grabs his neck, throttling him.  
Oblivious to what is happening behind her the girl continues "We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." I cock my head at him before slightly giggling finding him funny. The girl returns from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and I warily take the one she hands me and takes no notice of the man's current predicament.  
"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"  
He finally manages to chuck the arm off. But It stops in mid air and grabs the girl's face instead. He struggles to pull the arm off of her face and ends up falling backwards smashing the coffee table. I cover my mouth as I laugh at the show they are doing. They must be trying to tell me that they mean no harm by trying to make me happy. The man pushes her back towards the sofa and finally gets the hand off her face. He struggles to use the blue tube thing before finally jabbing the device into the hand, causing the fingers to stop moving.  
"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." He tosses it to the girl before nodding to me when I clap at the end of the show.

The girl glares at the both of us, "Do you think?" She smacks him with the arm. As I take the drink my new friend offered earlier and take a big sip.  
"Ow! What did I do? She was laughing!" he points at me.

They both look over at me as I spit it back into the mug. It was going to kill me! Why would she do that? It must not be a drink after all. I blush at my mistake. Maybe now they think I'm not worthy enough to be their friend. I sadly hand the mug back to her. She scrunches up her face, "Uh. Thanks." The girl tries not to gag as she set it on the floor.

~DW~

The Girl

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." The girl says while pulling me alongside her down the staircase following the man. Now they are going to get rid of me. I try to hold back my tears at the thought of not being accepted by the first friends I would have had.  
"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

"You have to at least take her." she gestured to me.

"Why should I? She is your problem, not mine." The girl sighed.  
"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me."  
"Ten out of ten for observation."  
"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."  
"No, I don't." we make our way outside.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."  
"Is that supposed to sound tough?"  
"Sort of."  
"Doesn't work."  
"Who are you?"  
"Told you. The Doctor."  
"Yeah, but Doctor what?"  
"Just the Doctor."  
"The Doctor."  
"Hello!" he waves. Does that mean I am excepted? I smile widely and return the wave.

The girl beside me rolls her eyes, she is obviously still mad at me "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"  
"Sort of."  
"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough." she asks before whispering, "Are you the police?"  
"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."  
"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"  
"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."  
"It tried to kill me."  
"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."  
"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."  
"Sort of, yeah."  
"You're full of it."  
"Sort of, yeah."

"Hold on. What about her?" she points to me while I feel the man's jacket, confirming my suspicions that it would be smooth.

"What about her?" he slaps my hands away from him.

"What if it goes after her? I mean she's not all that smart"

"What are you talking about? She's plenty smart. Just... you know." he frantically tries to explain. "Fine you know what? I'll take her." he takes my hand from the girl. Which I gladly take as I'm more comfortable with him because he accepted me regardless that I tasted what I thought was a drink. "Just until I return her to where she belongs". He mutters under his breath.

The girl grins, probably because she is glad she doesn't have to deal with me. I'll try my best to become her friend so that she won't hate me. The girl then continues speaking, "But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"  
"No one."  
"What, you're on your own?"  
"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

She grabs the plastic arm from him."Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"  
"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."  
"So that's radio control?"  
"Thought control." he looks over at her, "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"  
"Long story."  
"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" They both start chuckling as l smile at the Doctor.  
"No."  
"No."  
"It's not a price war." he says before chuckling again. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"  
"No."  
"But you're still listening." he counters before she stops following him. I look back at her, then make the man stop walking.  
"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

He looks at her, "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" him and me make our way back over to her, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." he drops my hand, then takes hers. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." he removes his hand from hers, "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler and forget her. Go home." I smile at the girl and she gives a small smile back before that wemustnow be friends, I take the man's hand while we walk over towards a blue box.

~D.W~

A yellow VW Beetle turns right onto a neighborhood.  
"You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids."  
Mickey gives his girlfriend Rose a look, "Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." Rose exits his car annoyed and makes her way up to Clive's door. A man comes out of a nearby house with a black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Mickey notices and returns the look before checking on Rose. She knocks on the door across the street and a young boy answers it. "Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." The boy makes a sound of acknowledgment and calls "Dad! It's one of your nutters!"

A heavy-set man comes to the door. "Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously."  
"I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." Mickey winds down his window seeing as they are talking about him.

"No, good point. No murders." Clive waves at Mickey, who only gives him a scrutinizing stare.  
"Who is it?" Clive's wife Caroline calls from the stairs.  
"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website." he answers. "Please, come through. I'm in the shed."  
"She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?" Caroline closes the door. Leaving a suspicious Mickey.

~D.W~

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." Clive pulls out a blue binder. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance." he points to a fuzzy, picture of a man in a leather jacket. "That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..." he shows Rose a few different snaps of the same picture of the Doctor. "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?"  
"It must be his father."

Clive drops the photos and retrieves another blue binder "Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend." he points yet again to a picture of the Doctor. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they canceled the trip and survived." he takes a sketch from off the wall, "And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."  
"Who's that?"

"Death"

He flips out another picture. The first thing Rose notices is that it was a picture of two violet lights. "What is that?" she looks back at Craig. He tells her to look closer. Rose complies and takes in the fact that it was taken at night. With closer examination the violet lights seem to be actually two glowing orbs that resemble irises. Rose gasps. They are eyes! Taking this into consideration, she tries to make out the face, but is unable to. "I don't see anyone." she sighs.

He nods and then gives her a stern glare "Now, you're lucky I'm even going to show you these." he pulls out a very thick folder from a previous locked box that was under the table. Opening it reveals many notes and documents highlighted repeatedly. Some of the pages had pictures that she had previously seen, but these had closeups of areas other than The Doctor. Someone had drawn crosses, circles and question marks through and around faces. All of them, she realized were female. Craig flips to the next page and this one shows a picture of a girl. She doesn't appear to notice the picture even being taken and only the side of her face is shown. What Rose can see of the girl is her waist-length, wavy, raven hair cascading down her back and her skin is almost pure white, like she spends most of her time indoors. The half of her face shows plump, red lips in a wide smile. This girl, she realizes, looks like the girl Rose met earlier. Craig points to the girl. "Many people believe her to be the most dangerous thing you could ever come across."

Rose looks on in confusion. "But I think I've seen her. She hardly seems dangerous, " she gives a little chuckle, then frowns seeing that Craig is completely serious. He gives a shake of his head, seeing his warning not reaching Rose. "Every fairy tale or legend you have ever heard has elements of her." Rose looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" He sighs. "They aren't stories. They're warnings. She is dangerous Rose. She has horror stories following her where ever she goes. She reeks of death and destruction. No matter how kind, innocent, or sensitive she may seem, it is all a lie, it is a trick, every bit of it. If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him with her, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger." Craig puts the pictures away. "If they've singled you out, if they are making house calls, then God help you."  
"But who are they? Who do you think they are?"  
"I think they are the same people you saw. I think they're immortal. I think they are aliens from another world."

~D.W~

Rose returns to Mickey's car completely unsatisfied "All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak." she enters the Beetle "You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza."  
"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" replies fake Mickey  
"Or Chinese." she looks at him, completely unaware that this Mickey is plastic.  
"Pizza!" He shouts, then weaves off down the road hitting nearly every object.

~D.W~

Rose and the phony Mickey sit across from each other at a sort of fancy pizza place.  
"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" Rose asks Fake Mickey  
"So, where did you meet this Doctor?"  
"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose asks, indignantly.  
"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?"  
"No."  
"Come on." he smiles  
"Sort of."  
"What was he doing there?"  
"I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think they're dangerous."

"Who is they?"

"I told you I'm not going on about it."  
"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, _babe,_ **sugar**, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me who he is with and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, **sugar**, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."  
"What're you doing that for?"  
A waiter comes by, "Your champagne."  
Without looking up Fake Mickey replies, "We didn't order any champagne." before sneering at Rose, "Where's the Doctor?"  
"Madam, your champagne."  
Confused by Mickey's behavior, she ignores the persistent waiter, "It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"  
"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" he demands.  
"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the waiter asked one last time.

Phony Mickey rolls his eyes and looks up "Look, we didn't order an-" his eyes widen seeing as the waiter is actually the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha."  
The Doctor starts rapidly shaking the bottle "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" he aims it at Plastic Mickey's forehead and releases the cage causing it to hit its intended target perfectly. But after a few moments Plastic Mickey spits out the cork  
"Anyway." he stands up, turns his hand into a chopper and smashes the table while Rose flees screaming. The Doctor grabs Plastic Mickey and pulls off his head with a few yanks. "Don't think that's going to stop me." the head taunts causing the people around him to start screaming. The body gets up and starts to flail around.

Rose sees this and pulls the fire alarm "Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
The Doctor and Rose exit through the kitchen. The Doctor spots the unnamed girl and ushers her out as well. He seals the exit, shut while Rose attempts to open the padlocked gates.  
"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!"  
"Sonic screwdriver." he corrects while making sure the girl is following him to the TARDIS.  
"Use it!"  
"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." Rose looks back at him like he is insane. The Doctor enters his TARDIS with the girl along side him. "You can't hide inside a wooden box." the banging from the door gets louder and causes larger dents. Rose runs back to the gate, "It's going to get us! Doctor!" Rose tries the gate again, then runs inside the TARDIS. She stops short then runs outside again. She glances around the TARDIS before sprinting inside just as the body smashes through the door.

"It's going to follow us!"  
"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. And you", he points at the girl "stop wandering off." he sets up the head on the console, "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?"  
"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"  
"Yes."  
"It's alien."  
"Yeah."

She warily stares at the girl, "Are you both alien?"  
He glances over at the other girl and rolls his eyes, "Well, I am, but I'm not sure what you'll call her" he points over his shoulder in the girl's general direction.

Rose crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at him. "What!? Then what is she? Is she dangerous?"

The Doctor snorts as if the idea of her being dangerous is completely ridiculous. "She is probably some sort of mutant, but the TARDIS won't let me scan her."

She shakes her head at him in confusion. He catches her look and elaborates, "It's called the Tardis, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."  
Tears start falling down her face. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."  
"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"  
"Oh. I didn't think of that."  
"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think?" a sloshing sound comes from behind the Doctor, "And now you're just going to let him melt?"  
"Melt?" he whips his head around and sees the melting plastic head on the console. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" he snaps his head over at the silent girl "What did you do?!". This outburst causes the girl to flinch. He sets the Tardis in motion.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!". The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.  
"You can't go out there. It's not safe." Rose runs out and sees that they've moved.

The Doctor paces back and forth. "I lost the signal, I got so close. And that stupid girl you stuck me with did this!"

Rose rushes out of the Tardis doorway, closing the doors behind her as she looks around, "We've moved. Does it fly?"  
"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."  
"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."  
"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"  
"I'll have to tell his mother." The Doctor shoots her a confused look, "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."  
"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey"  
"Yeah, he's not a kid."  
"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"  
"All right."  
"Yes, it is!"  
"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?"  
"Lots of planets have a north."  
"What's a police public call box?"  
The Doctor smiles "It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise."  
"Okay." she shakes her head, then draws a breath, "And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"  
"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" he mimes eating.  
"Any way of stopping it?"  
The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.  
"Anti-plastic."  
"Anti-plastic." she repeats  
"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"  
"Hold on. Hide what?"  
"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."  
"What's it look like?"  
"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." he stands in front of the London Eye, "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." Rose looks at the wheel behind him"What?" she nod towards it "What?" Rose nods to it again but the Doctor still doesn't get it, "What? What is it? What? Oh." finally the Doctor realizes what Rose was trying to tell him, "Fantastic!" they both sprint to the Eye forgetting about the girl still in the Tardis.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables"  
"The breast implants." Rose adds  
"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose runs over to the edge of the parapet,"What about down here?" seeing the large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps. The Doctor runs over.  
"Looks good to me." They run down the steps to the entrance and open the hole revealing steam and a red light. Rose eyes it warily. They climb down a ladder into an area with lots of hanging chains. The Doctor and Rose go through a door and down a stairwell. "The Nestene Consciousness." he points to a large hole filled with something that resembles molten lava, "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."  
"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."  
"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." They descend to a landing "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Consciousness flexes and emits squeals. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"  
Rose spots Mickey on a lower level and runs down to him. "Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right."  
he shushes her and points to the vat "That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!"  
"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive."  
"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."  
"You knew that and you never said?"  
"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" Rose and Mickey move to another area while The Doctor continues downwards."Am I addressing the Consciousness?" it flashes, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor addresses with a smile. The Consciousness squeals in annoyance. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." again, it squeals. "I am talking!" he shouts, "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." A pair of mannequins walks up behind the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Rose calls to warn him, but the dummies restrain him and show the anti-plastic from his pocket. "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." It squeals out a roar. "What do you mean?" A door slides open to show the Tardis. "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship." it accuses him, "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"  
"What's it doing?!" Rose asks.  
"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" The plastic in the vat roars, Rose phones her mother.  
"Mum?"

"_Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me."_

"Where are you, mum?"

"_I'm in town."_

"No, go home! Just go home right now!"

"_Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. __T__a-__ra__!"_ Jackie hangs up.

"Mum! Mum!" The Consciousness starts shooting energy bolts.  
The Doctor explains. "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!"  
"It's the end of the world." Rose looks on in horror. The Tardis doors open and the girl makes her way out. The Nestene grows agitated seeing this and The Doctor struggles "No! I swear she has nothing to do with this! Don't touch her! Rose take her and run!" rubble falls down nearly hitting the girl. Rose and Mickey make their way over to her and try to open the Tardis as the dummies try to push the Doctor into the vat.  
"I haven't got the key!" Rose cries  
"We're going to die!" Mickey whimpers while holding onto Rose. Rose looks around for other possibilities.  
"No!"  
"Time Lords!" The Nestene snarls and glares at the newcomer. The Doctor looks back at the girl in shock.

"No." he whispers before shouting "No, she isn't, they all died I'm the only one left!" The consciousness growls out his reply, and the Doctor shakes his head "I wasn't hiding her!"

"I can smell it!" The consciousness replies.

"If she was then I would be able to tell!" it doesn't respond.

Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, "Just leave him!" Mickey cries. Rose ignores him, then runs round the chamber, leaving Mickey with the girl. "There's nothing you can do!"  
She grabs an ax, "I've got no A Levels, no job, no future. But I tell you what I have got." she chops through the chain, "Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!". She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, knocking the two dummies into the vat, causing the one holding the vial to drop it in as well. The Nestene screams before it starts to turn blue.  
"Rose!", The Doctor catches her as she swings back. "Now we're in trouble." explosions start going off around them as the girl looks on in fascinated wonder. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, the Doctor unlocks it and ushers them all inside. The Tardis dematerializes as the place goes up in flame. The Tardis materializes by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Rose calls her mother who answers. _"__Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house." __Rose chuckles "__It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they-"_ Rose hangs up and runs over to the cowering Mickey. "A fat lot of good you were." she tells him  
"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor snaps his fingers, "Easy."  
"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."  
"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, err, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."  
"Don't." Mickey points at the Doctor, "He's an alien. He's a thing."  
"_He's_ not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."  
"Is it always this dangerous?" She asks.  
"Yeah." Mickey hugs Rose's legs in a desperate plea for her to not go.  
"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..."  
"Okay. See you around." he closes the doors behind him and the Tardis dematerializes. Rose stares at the place of the missing blue box. "Come on, let's go." Mickey is in shock from seeing the Tardis disappear. "Come on. Come on." The Tardis materializes causing them to stop.  
The Doctor sticks his head out "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"  
She turns to Mickey "Thanks."  
"Thanks for what?"  
"Exactly." Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.


	2. End of the World

**Skye Boat and bluedragon2000: **Thank you so much, honestly you're the reason this chapter is even written.

Any questions, suggestions or just a big hug feel free to review!

* * *

**The End of the World**

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time." The Doctor bounces a ball in is hand" It's your choice. What's it going to be?"  
Rose contemplates for a moment before answering "Forwards."  
he sets the ball on the Tardis console and flicks a few switches "How far?"  
"One hundred years." He sets more controls then they briefly travel a few years into the future.  
"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."  
"You're kidding."  
"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?"  
"Fine by me." she smiles  
"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."  
"You think you're so impressive." Rose baits.  
"I am so impressive."  
"You wish."  
"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" The unnamed girl watches the rotor's rise and fall with fascination as the Tardis travels down a time vortex."  
"Where are we?" Rose smiles "What's out there?" The Doctor gestures to the door. Seeing Rose heading to the door the girl rushes behind her in excitement and tries to peek over Rose's shoulder through the door. She rushes back to the Doctor, takes his hand and pulls him out with her. The Doctor sonics a panel and opens the shutters revealing the earth. The girl presses her face against the glass and looks back at the Doctor making sure he sees the green and blue planet too. He chuckles at her antics and stands beside Rose. "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day..." he looks at his wrist watch. "Hold on." The girl gapes as the sun flares and turns red finding the light beautiful. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

~D.W~

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." The girl look all around her trying to find out where the voice is coming from as they make their way along a corridor. "So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asks.  
"Depends what you mean by people."  
"I mean people. What do you mean?"  
"Aliens."  
She gawks at him. "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?".  
The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel."It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."  
"What for?" she asks him incredulously  
"Fun." They walk through the door into a large room filled with many display cases.  
"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." The Doctor continues.  
"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."  
"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."  
"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."  
"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."  
"How long's it got?"  
he looks at his watch "About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted."  
"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"  
"I'm not saving it. Time's up."  
"But what about the people?"  
"It's empty. They're all gone. All left."  
"Just me, then." she says sadly. A blue-skinned man strides towards them and the girl hides behind the Doctor.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Oh, that's nice, thanks."  
"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."  
The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?" The Doctor puts away the piece of paper he was showing to the steward.

"Well, obviously." he grins at the steward, "Apologies, etcetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Steward leaves them.  
"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue."

"Yeah."  
"Okay... wait, hold on, why didn't you introduce her?"

He cocks a brow "who?" she gives him a look "oh. Right. I didn't need to" she gives him a look "Why?"

"Okay. Tell me what is the first thing you notice about her?"

"Um, She's quiet?"

"Well what is the first thing you notice about her appearance?"

"She has really long hair. What does this have to do with anything?"

"What color are her eyes?" Rose narrows her eyes at him.

"Well if you're not gonna be serious..."

"Just tell me." Rose looks at the girls eyes "Th-they're purple!? How did I not notice that?"

"Her eyes work like a perception filter." she gives him a questioning look, which causes him to roll his eyes "It makes her easy to ignore" she nods her head and looks over at the girl "But I noticed her when I first saw her"

"Well then she drew attention to herself or she allowed you to see through the filter. Now shush" Rose glared at him and was about to retaliate but the steward interrupts by starting the introductions.  
"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." he claps his hands and a few people appear. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." A regal looking woman with bark-like skin enters with two larger male escorts. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."  
A blue alien enters, sitting on a transport pod. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group of black-robed bipeds enter. The Doctor quietly chuckles at Rose's expression.  
"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Various bipeds continue to be introduced."Cal Spark Plug... Mister and Mrs Pakoo... The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light..."  
Jabe, Lute and Coffa go up to the Doctor.  
"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." The girl widens her eyes at the rooted twig in the small pot and grins as Jabe hands it to the Doctor which he then hand to her as she hugs it to her chest and beams at Jabe for the gift. Jabe smiles at the girl's enthusiasm."Thank you." The Doctor looks for a gift to give to the trees. "Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." he blows air gently on Jabe. "How intimate."  
"There's more where that came from."  
"I bet there is."

The steward continues the introductions. "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." A giant humanoid head in a glass tank comes through the doorway. The Face of Boe spots the girl who resumed hiding behind the Doctor and smiles gently. The blue man sitting on the transport pod comes to the Doctor  
"The Moxx of Balhoon."The Doctor greets  
"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas."  
Moxx's spit hits Rose in the face and the girl giggles at the resulting expression.  
"Thank you very much." The black-robed group glide up to them.  
"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." he breaths on them.  
One of them offers a metal ball which the girl doesn't notice as she is too busy tending to her twig.  
"A gift of peace in all good faith." the Adherent rasps. The Doctor hands Rose the ball.  
"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."  
A face in a piece of thin skin stretched similar to a trampoline is wheeled in by two men in white scrubs The hidden girl cocks her head at the strange creature."Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." One of the men pump moisturizer on her. Rose steps forward to examine Cassandra."Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry." a man enters with an egg. "But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." Another man comes in and wheels out a juke box. "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" An attendant comes out and selects a piece of music. The Doctor does a little dance which makes the girl laugh.  
"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The steward exclaims. Rose becomes overwhelmed with all of the aliens and runs out of the room. The Doctor grabs the girl's free hand and quickly follow Rose before being intercepted by Jabe. "Doctor?" She flashes the device she is holding at the Doctor and the girl. "Thank you." he continues on his way.  
One of the Adherent's walks up to the steward. "A gift of peace in all good faith."  
"No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward."

"A gift of peace in all good faith." The Adherent insists.  
"Well, yes, thank you. Of course." he takes the offered ball. Meanwhile Jabe consults her device.  
"Identify species. Please identify species." The device twitters at her, "Now stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from? It's impossible. No, there can not be two of them let alone one. What is this? No, you just told me..." the device twitters again. Jabe's eyes widen at the results. She hurries away. One of the Adherent's gifts which has been placed on a shelf, opens revealing a metal, four-legged spider who then scurries away.

~D.W~

The steward makes an announcement: **Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you.**

The girl becomes a little frustrated on being unable to find the voices.

**Earth Death in twenty five minutes.** The computer announces and causes the girl to huff and cross her arms. The Doctor smiles at this and grabs her wrist again. He then notices a few assistants moving the Tardis into another area. "Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." an attendent walks up to the Doctor and hands him a ticket which says on one side 'Have A Nice Day' The Doctor gives the girl the ticket who sees it as another present. The girl watches a pair of spiders scuttle along the ceiling, she points and pulls on one of his jacket sleeves trying to show him but they are gone by the time he looks up. He pats her on the head when she pouts when she can't show the Doctor what she saw.

The Doctor and the girl come across a closed door. "Rose? Are you in there?" he calls out and enters. "Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" he sits on the other side of the steps from Rose then pats the floor beside him telling the girl to sit there. She sits and starts playing with her new friend the tree.  
"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." he chuckles, "They're just so alien." he cocks a brow. "The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."  
"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South."  
"Where are you from?" she leans back.  
"All over the place."  
"They all speak English."  
he leans back as well, "No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."  
"It's inside my brain?"  
"Well, in a good way."  
"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask? And she doesn't understand anyone. Does it only translate into English?"  
"No. She doesn't speak any language from what I can tell or the Tardis does not know her language which is impossible of course, but I guess I'll look into that later"  
"Of course you didn't think of that earlier, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"  
he sits back up "I'm just the Doctor."  
"From what planet?"  
"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" he deflects

"Where are you from?"  
"What does it matter?"  
"Tell me who you are!"  
He becomes angry "This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."  
"Yeah, and we're here too because you brought us here, so just tell me." he storms off over to the window.  
**Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes.** The computer calls. Rose gets up and stands beside the Doctor.  
"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." Rose takes out her mobile phone. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."  
he looks over and grabs her phone taking it apart "Tell you what. With a little bit of jiggery pokery."  
"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?"  
"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"  
"No, I failed hullabaloo."  
"Oh. There you go." he hands it back to her and nods when she looks at him disbelievingly. Rose phones Jackie.  
_"Hello?"_  
"Mum?" Rose gapes.  
_"Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to should get your money back. Go on. There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day."_ Rose breathes out a quiet, unbelieving, laugh. _"What's so funny?"_  
"Nothing. You all right, though?"

"_Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"What day is it?"

"_Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what. Put a quid in that Lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later."_  
"Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos I might be late home."  
_"Is there something wrong?"_

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world."  
Jackie hangs up.  
"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." The Doctor tells Rose  
"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."  
"Bundle of laughs, you are." The space station suddenly rumbles and shakes.  
He cocks his brow "That's not supposed to happen."

The steward's voice is heard from a broadcast, **Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you.**

~D.W~

Moxx can be seen talking to the Face of Boe as the Doctor, the girl and Rose enter the room "Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse-"  
"That wasn't a gravity pocket." The Doctor uses the panel on the other side of the door. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." he turns around and addresses the bark-skinned woman, "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" Jabe glances at the girl who is still playing with the rooted twig.  
"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."  
"Where's the engine room?"  
"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wives."  
"They're not my wives."

"Partners?"  
"No."  
"Concubines?"  
He looks at Rose and then the girl before looking back at Jabe "Nope."  
"Prostitutes?"  
"Well, Whatever we are, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose goes to talk to Cassandra.  
He calls to her "Don't start a fight." He offers Jabe his arm to take. "I'm all yours."  
Rose sees this and calls back to him "And I want you home by midnight.", then she waves the girl over and they walk over to Cassandra.  
**Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes.** The computer broadcasts.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun." Cassandra tells Rose. The girl shyly backs up onto a corner away from Rose and the flat lady Rose doesn't take any notice and her and Cassandra continue to chat.

"Well, hello my dear." a voice greets from behind the girl which causes her to jump and whip around with wide eyes. The Face of Boe chuckles, "Well it is nice to see you too. Tell me, where did that Doctor of yours run off to hmm?" The girl slowly takes steps back. "Now, usually you're talking my head off and it is a very large head." he chuckles again before realizing the girl looks completely frightened. "You haven't met me yet have you?" he frowns. Seeing the frown she thinks she did something wrong and takes a few steps forward, hugging the plant closer to her. The Face of Boe notices this "Is that Mickey? Well now I know where you got him from. You always did love that thing." She realizes he is talking about her tree, beams and holds it out for him to see. He smirks and was about to comment but Rose grabs her before he could and leaves.

~D.W~

The Doctor and Jabe make their way through the maintenance hall, "So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?"  
"Respect for the Earth."  
"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."  
"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."  
"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."  
"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."  
"Excuse me." He scans a door panel  
"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you and that girl earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist, especially her. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." She puts her hand on his arm, and the Doctor puts his hand over hers. A tear drops from his eye and he gets the door open.

~D.W~

Rose and the girl make their way down a few corridors before being confronted by Adherents who hit them both over the head, knocking them out.

~D.W~

Rose starts to wake and rubs her head.  
**Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.**  
Rose rises and sees the sun rays start to descend upon her and the girl. She hammers on the door.  
"Let me out! Please let me out!"  
**Sun filter descending.**

"Let me out! Let me out!" Rose runs over to the girl who somehow managed to still hold on to her plant, and starts to shake her, trying to wake her  
**Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.**  
"Anyone in there?" Rose hears the Doctor call from the other side of the door.

She runs back to the door, "Let us out!"

"Oh, well, it would be you two"

"Open the door!"

"Hold on. Give us two ticks."

The girl rises as the rays reach the top of the door.  
**Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.**

The Doctor manages to sonic the panel so that the filter starts to rise.

**Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

Rose lets out a sigh of relief

**Sun filter descending.**  
"Just what we need." The Doctor says "The computer's getting clever."  
"Stop mucking about!"

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back."

"Open the door!"  
"I know!"  
Rose runs down the steps and pushes the girl down with her. The girl holds the plant tighter to her.

"The lock's melted!" Rose calls  
**Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**  
"Stay there." she ushers the girl back down and runs back up to the door.  
"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!"  
"Where are we gonna go, Ipswich?  
**Earth Death in five minutes.**

~D.W~

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe tells the other guests and they all gasp.  
"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall." Cassandra asks, "Moisturize me, moisturize me." her assistants spray her as Moxx tells someone to summon the Steward.  
"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe's answer causes a louder collective gasp.  
"Who killed him?" Moxx asks.  
Cassandra adds her input "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face." The Face of Boe grumbles from his steaming tank. "Talk to the Face."  
The Doctor holds up the spider device, "Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." he sets the spider on the ground and it scuttles off to Cassandra and scans her before going over to the black-robed Meme.  
"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra cries.  
"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it." One of the Adherents tries to hit the Doctor as he pulls off his robotic arm. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." he pulls out one of the wires and all of the Meme power down. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo." he nudges the spider with his foot, "Go home." it returns to Cassandra  
"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" her assistants raise their sprayers  
"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" he mocks.  
"With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."  
"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"  
"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."  
"Five billion years and it still comes down to money."  
"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."  
Moxx demands, "Arrest her, the infidel!"  
"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."  
**Earth Death in three minutes.**  
"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."  
"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe tells her.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing." she grins. "Spiders, activate." A series of explosions go throughout the Platform. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Cassandra chuckles, "Oh, shame on me."  
**Safety systems failing.**  
"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra and her attendants teleport out.  
**Heat levels rising.**  
"Reset the computer." Says Moxx  
"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe cries  
"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on."they both exit through the door and the Doctor turns back to tell the rest, "You lot, just chill."

~D.W~

**Heat rising**. **Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes. Heat levels levels critical.**

Jabe and the Doctor run through the maintenance tunnels until they enter a room with giant spinning fans.  
"Oh. And guess where the switch is." he nods to the other side of the fans.  
**Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.**  
The Doctor pulls a breaker lever and the fans slow down, but as soon as he releses the lever it resets and the fans start spinning faster  
**External temperature five thousand degrees.**  
Jabe goes over to the breaker and holds it down  
"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place."  
Jabe nods "I know."  
"Jabe, you're made of wood."  
"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord." he smiles and turns to the fans. Jabe frowns and hesitates before asking, "But tell me... what is she?"

He looks down "I don't know"  
**Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Heat levels hazardous. Heat levels hazardous.**  
The Doctor makes it past the first fan.

~D.W~

The window begins to crack and deadly beams start shooting out at Rose and the girl.  
**Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction.**

The girl shields her plant while whimpering. Rose hugs her close.

~D.W~

**Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical.**  
The Doctor looks back at Jabe, then times his run past the second fan.  
**Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.**  
Jabe starts to burn and shake and lets go of the breaker. The fans turn faster until becoming a blur.  
**Planet explodes in ten, nine,**

He looks back at her sadly then hesitates stepping through the last fan. He closes his eyes then walks past.** eight, seven, six, five, four.**  
He opens his eyes and dashes for the reset lever.  
"Raise shields!"

**One.**  
A force field forms around Platform One just before the earth explodes.  
**Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair.**

~D.W~

Rose opens her eyes as the cracks in the window disappear. "Hey its okay, we're safe now" She rubs the girl's back while she continues to shake and whimper. She helps the girl stand while she has a death grip on her shirt, refusing to open her eyes.  
**Exoglass repair.**

~D.W~

Rose guides the girl who still won't open her eyes into the main room. Many of the guests are mourning their losses and tending their injuries. The Doctor enters and goes over to Lute and Coffa and tells them the fate of Jabe. He walks over to Rose and the girl.  
"You all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby."  
He saunders over to the alleged osterige egg and smashes it revealing a teleportation feed.  
"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." he turns the dial and a whirring noise sounds.  
"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra is beamed back in mid-conversation  
"Oh."  
"The last human." he greets.  
"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, um t-the Human Club."  
"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."  
"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-"  
"And creak?"  
"And what?"  
"Creak. You're creaking."  
"What?" she winces, "Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons?" Cassandra starts to wheeze out her words, "My lovely boys! It's too hot!"  
"You raised the temperature."  
"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."  
Rose walks up to the Doctor "Help her."  
"Everything has its time and everything dies."  
"I'm too young!"  
Cassandra finally bursts.

The Doctor walks over to the girl and touches her shoulder. She opens one eye then the other and clings to his jacket. He awkwardly pats her back in a one armed hug.

~D.W~

**Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance.**  
Rose watches the remaining pieces of the Earth float by the window the Doctor and the girl walk over to her. "The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just..."  
he holds out his hand to her, "Come with me."

~D.W~

Rose, the Doctor and the girl exit through the Tardis doors into a large crowd. Rose watches the people go by.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."  
"What happened?"  
"There was a war and we lost."  
"A war with who? What about your people?"  
"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else."  
"You have me and I thought she was a Time Lord too."

"She is."

"But-"

"But she is an anomaly, she should be dead"

"How come?" he doesn't answer her, and she doesn't push it.  
"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"  
"I don't know. I want." she suddenly sniffs around, "Oh, can you smell chips?"  
"Yeah."he chuckles "Yeah."  
"I want chips."  
"Me too."  
"Right then, before you get us back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."  
"No money."  
"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close. And you" she points at the girl "are gonna love it." she smiles at the girl and links her arm with hers.


	3. Meanwhile

Meanwhile...

He raised the sandwich to his lips, and I did the same. He took a bite then looked up seeing I was following his every movement. He let out an annoyed sigh then plopped his sandwich back on the plate then I did as well. I was still hungry and I hoped he would eat some more but I don't know if he would be angry if I took another bite on my own. Maybe he wouldn't notice if he looked away for a moment, then I could take another bite. But what if that is bad? I guess I have to keep doing as he is doing so that I don't do something wrong. He looked away as Rose entered the room. I looked at my sandwich longingly. "Doctor, I was thinking, I think we should give her a name" he scrunched his face up at the idea "why?" Rose scoffed at him. "And why not? I mean we can't exactly keep calling her 'The Girl' all the time." He crossed his arms as I shared some of my water with my plant the nice lady gave to me just like how The Doctor showed me. "If we name her we'll get attached. And we are not going to keep her." He looked away not wanting to see Rose's face at the idea of getting rid of her and for her to see his face not wanting to admit he was already getting attached to the girl. "Are you serious? You can't just get rid of her like a piece of trash. She can't even speak how do you think she'll survive on her own? She needs us Doctor. She needs you." He clenches his jaw at her words but knowing he has to get rid of her. Rose continues in a softer voice. "I know you won't admit it but she is from your planet you're not the last one." He suddenly stands up and stomps out the room before coming back in to yell at Rose "she is not like me! She is dangerous! She may be a Time Lady but she is NOT like me! Do you understand Rose?!" Rose stares into The Doctors eyes seeing complete and utter fury but also something else, something like hope. I watch The Doctor yell at Rose while he is pointing at me. I must of done something wrong. What did I do? Did I not eat right? I thought I did exactly as he did. I didn't sneak a bite I swear! I wanted to but I didn't want The Doctor to hate me. I like The Doctor he was nice to me when we first met. But I keep messing up somehow.

Rose glares at him but refuses to raise her voice at him. "How is she not like you Doctor? If she is from your planet, your species, how is she not like you?" The Doctor tenses and his anger slowly starts to fade leaving his voice calmer then before but he still won't meet Rose's eye. "I can't explain Rose. But my people kill her kind, and I don't want the same fate to fall on her" Rose sees his tension slowly dissolve and his shoulders slump in slow defeat.

"Then don't kill her Doctor. Let her live. Let her be safe, with us." He looks back over to where I'm sitting and I'm trying not to show my fear, trying to be brave like how I see him. He sees it though.

"There is a reason we kill her kind Rose." Rose shakes her head at him, determined to keep me here.

"Well what ever it is Doctor. I don't see anything that justifies killing her." He slowly rises his head and looks at Rose seeing the determination written on her face. He knows that she is a Time Lady but he isn't even sure if she is what he thinks she is. The Tardis would never let one of that kind on board but the Tardis is fond of her she even fought his decision to leave her somewhere where she can't hurt anyone.

He really doesn't want her to go. "If she hurts anyone I will leave her." Rose smiles widely and grabs The Doctor into a quick hug while he rolls his eyes. "Thank you Thank you thank you!" Rose rushes out in squeals then runs over to me taking the seat next to me and rushes out of the room to get her note book she already started with names. The Doctor watches Rose with amusement while I start to panic thinking that something is wrong. I grab my plant hugging it close so that nothing will hurt it.

Rose runs back and takes the seat again. Flipping over to an empty page she starts thinking of names to call me.

The Doctor slowly closes the door behind him but not before sneaking a peek at the mysterious girl. He smirks a little at seeing the girl try to sneak a bite of her sandwich when Rose isn't looking. He finally closes the door.

**Please Review and note that chapters 1 and 2 will be rewritten. The rest of this story will be a mixture of first and third P.O.V. and I will mess up in places so please don't be afraid to correct me and tell me where I've got it wrong so I won't be too oblivious and confused.**


	4. The Unquiet Dead part 1

**The Unquiet Dead**

**bloodplus103: **Thank You!

**haleyrayxx: **Tee hee. I'm glad you think so.

**TeamTHEFT: **I'm really happy you liked the 'Meanwhile...' bit.

Underlined = P.O.V.

Please ask questions! I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

Please Review! I depend on them just like how The Cookie Monster depends and loves his **COOKIES**! _NOM NOM NOM NOM* _:)

I have nothing against the names mentioned in this chapter.

This is **_half_** a chapter because this is all that I have written so far. It would have been a lot more, but I'm too nervous and can't think properly without knowing if this is a dud or not. So advice is most definitely welcomed.

* * *

The Girl

The Tardis jerks around wildly as I hold onto the pilot seat with one hand while my other one is firmly wrapped around my potted twig.  
"Hold that one down!" I hear the Doctor call out to Rose. Rose huffs while holding one of the levers near me down, "I'm holding this one down."  
He rolls his eyes "Well, hold them both down."  
"It's not going to work." she replies as she stretches across the console to reach the lever. I see the one she is trying to get and I hold it down for her.  
The Doctor looks around me to talk to Rose "Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"  
"What happened in 1860?"  
"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" he pulls on another lever and we travel through the time vortex.

We materialize and the Tardis stops shaking. I managed to keep a hold on the lever so that I remain standing while the Doctor and Rose lay on the floor laughing.  
"Blimey!" Rose says as she rises off the floor after the Doctor.  
"You're telling me. Are you all right?" He checks the monitor.  
"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. How bout' you Samantha?" Rose asks me.

The Doctor looks at Rose, "Samantha? Are you kidding me?"

"What? Samantha is a lovely name."

"Yeah for a cat maybe."

Rose places her hands on her hips and shoots him a glare, "My cousin's name is Samantha"

He still doesn't look at her "Even more reason to not have that name."

She narrows her eyes at him, "Okay then _Doctor, _what do you suppose we name her?"

The Doctor looks around him and scratches the back of his neck, "Uh, I don't know. But not _Samantha._" he suppresses a shudder '_That name doesn't suit her'_ he thought.

"Fine I'll think of something else" Rose mutters under her breath and rolls her eyes at him, "Did we make it? Where are we?"

The Doctor happy with the change of subject tells her "Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." he lets out a slight chuckle. I look at the monitor between the two and I see that we are in an alleyway. I lean further to see what the white falling things are but I still can't tell. The Doctor and Rose are still talking while I decide to go outside to solve the mystery. I open the doors and look up. It seems to be coming from the sky? I hold my hands out to catch the substance, but they melt when they meet my skin. _It looks so beautiful_. I spin slowly, feeling the flakes fall on my lashes. I open my eyes and decide to find the source of this wondrous creation.

~D.W~

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up and take her with you!" Rose starts to head for the corridor, but stops when she does not hear footsteps following her.

"Um, Doctor. Where is she?" she warily asks. He looks up and looks around the control room and notices the girl's tree is gone. "She must of gone off to her room to put the twig away before we go venturing out" Rose nods "Now go on. Get dressed. I'll watch for her." he waves her off and flicks a few switches when she is gone. He tries to remember if he saw her go towards her room. He shakes his head at his thoughts. _No. Why should I be worried? I could care less about her or her kind. _

~D.W~

The Doctor is working under the console when Rose comes out fully dressed for the time period. He looks up thinking that the girl has come back, but instead finds Rose. He looks her over, "Blimey!"  
"Don't laugh." Rose lets out a chuckle thinking that she looks stupid.  
"You look beautiful" Rose tries to suppress her grin at the compliment, "considering." He returns to sinking under the console.  
"Considering what?"  
The Doctor bluntly states "That you're human."  
She cocks her brow at him. "I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?"  
"I've changed my jumper. Come on." he rises from his position.  
"Wait, have you seen Lucy?" Rose looks around the room to see if she is hiding.

"No, I haven't seen her, she probably-" he realizes what Rose just called the girl "Lucy?"

"Yeah, Lucy, what's wrong with that?"

He looks at her like she lost her mind "What made you think of that?"

Feeling another argument coming on she crosses her arms. "'I Love Lucy' I loved that show when I was a kid. I named a doll after her and I thought why not?"

"No no no no no no, I've met Lucy, she is nothing like her. That name won't do."

Rose, now sick of the Doctor shutting down all of her ideas, questions him "What is it with you? You don't even like her. Why should you care what I name her?" They stare each other down for what feels like an hour before he finally concedes defeat.

"Find, name her whatever you like." he grumbles.

"That's better. Now, no more arguing about what I call her, alright?" scolds Rose. He mumbles out something that sounds like a yes and Rose heads for the doors with the Doctor sulking behind her. Once out of the Tardis, he locks the doors so that the girl won't be able to get out and get hurt or lost. Also so no one will be able to get in. _Mostly for no one to get in. _He convinces himself. He turns around and sees Rose looking down at another set of footprints leading out from the Tardis.

~D.W~

The Girl

People start running away when they see me as the night gets darker and some start calling me a witch. I look around me trying to find the thing everyone is scared of. Maybe The Doctor could help them? I see a glimpse of the Doctor and Rose and quickly follow them. I have to let them know that the people need help. Before I can catch up to them, a man and women grab me then throw me in the back of their hearse. I can hear the man's voice "I'll deal with this one you go and get the old woman." I listened to the woman's footsteps get farther and farther away.

~D.W~

A blue gas ghost-like creature emerges from an old woman and flies around the theater causing the rest of the remaining audience to flee. Charles Dickens tries to calm the crowd, "Stay in your seats, I beg you. It is a lantern show. It's trickery."

The man who locked up the girl hears the crowd's screams and helps his apprentice get the dead woman.  
"There she is, sir!" the woman points out to him  
"I can see that. The whole blooming world can see that!" the police start to arrive and try to control the people outside.  
The Doctor and Rose pass through the crowd and see the blue entity, "Fantastic!" The Doctor rushes over to Charles who is still standing on the stage as the corpse collapses. "Did you see where it came from?"  
"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!"  
The man and woman pick up the dead woman as Rose yells at them, "Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them."  
The Doctor jumps on stage, "Be careful!" he tells Rose then turns back to Charles "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."  
"Doctor? You look more like a navvy."  
"What's wrong with this jumper?"

~D.W~

The Girl

I sat crossed-legged on the hearse's floor, petting the leaves on my tree. Suddenly my captors opened the doors and shoved an old woman in with me. She looked cold so I put my sweater over her. I suddenly heard Rose and the woman's voice outside

"What're you doing?!" Rose asks  
"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." Rose pushes her out of the way and spots me  
"Oh, my God, you took my friend." she looks over to the old woman beside me and touches her face, "She's cold. She's dead! Oh, my God, what were you going to do with her?"  
The man sneaks up from behind Rose and puts a rag over her mouth and nose. Rose struggles then passes out.  
The woman looks at him, shocked, "What did you do that for?"  
"She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse. Legs." they both manage to squeeze Rose inside with me. The woman looks up at me. "Oh, my God you're alive" she whispers under her breath and looks at me with wide eyes. I hear the Doctor call out for Rose before the woman snaps out of it and shuts the door with one last look. I pull more of the sweater over on Rose, so that the old lady and her can both share it.

~D.W~

The Girl

"These poor girl's are still alive, sir! What're we going to do with them?" The woman pulls me along by the hand while the man drags Rose over to a table. "I don't know! I didn't plan any of this, did I. It isn't my fault if the dead won't stay dead." He seems to struggle by himself so I let go of the woman's hand, give her my plant to hold and help him put Rose on the table. The man sends a strange look my way as I smile at him; happy to help. I retrieve my tree from the woman's hands.

"Then whose fault is it, sir? Why is this happening to us?" the man goes behind me to drug me as well but the woman stops him. "I don't think that'll be necessary, sir. She seems fine."

"Don't you tell me what to do. She is one of them. Her eyes were shining bright in the darkness. She is probably the one who started all this." he places the drugged cloth over my mouth. I slowly slip into darkness. The man leaves after I'm passed out. The woman picks up the potted plant and carries it away with her. After they are gone the gas lights flicker and whispers can be heard from them.

A minute later I wake up, then check on Rose and make sure she is as warm as I can make her. I look for my plant everywhere I can and I realize it isn't there! I hope it isn't lost or hurt. The lights continue their murmuring and flickering. Rose starts to wake and I shyly hide behind her as a man wakes up from his bed. The man groans which causes Rose to jump and whip around shielding me with her arm.  
"Are you all right? You're kidding, right? You're just kidding. You are just kidding, aren't you?"  
He limps over towards us. "Okay, not kidding." Rose jumps off the table and trips over the curtain I used as a blanket for her. She quickly gets up and pulls me over to the door. The old lady who had my sweater rises as well. Rose picks up a vase of Calla Lilies and throws it at the man. I frown wondering why Rose is being so rude. "Let us out! Open the door! Please, please, let us out! Let us out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" The groaning man grabs Rose and the old woman grabs me. The Doctor kicks the door in. "I think this is my dance." he grabs Rose then me away from the two people.

My eyes widen at the man behind the Doctor. There is hair coming out of his face! "It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." cries Dickens.  
"No, we're not. The dead are walking." The Doctor turns to look at Rose, "Hi."  
"Hi. Who's your friend?"  
"Charles Dickens."  
"Okay."  
"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"  
The man replies with many different voices, while the old lady just stares at me. I look back and forth between the man with many voices and the man with hair coming out of his face and I decide the latter is more interesting.  
"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us." the two people the Doctor were talking to scream and release a blue light from out of their mouths before collapsing.

~D.W~

The Girl

"First of all you kidnap her, you drug me, then you _kidnap_ me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose rants to the man called Mr. Sneed. I watched the argument as I sat next to the man with the hairy face.  
"I won't be spoken to like this!"

The woman now known as Gwyneth hands Charles his drink. She turns to me without looking into my eyes, then hands me one as well, "I think you should drink this miss, it will help with your fever and I'll be back with your little friend after you finish." She leaves me and Charles glances over at me. I look back at him and smile, he returns it then adds his input into the conversation.

I eye the drink on the table beside me then lean over and sniff it. It doesn't smell the same as the other stuff Rose had when I first met the Doctor. I touch the side of it and flinch back. It's hot! I won't fall for the same trap again. That _coffee _tasted icky. I won't ever do it again, nope! I cross my arms and nod at my decision.

Dickens looks over at me and chuckles, "You know, you remind me of my good friend Amelia Edwards, she doesn't like tea either. Called it a foul and putrid concoction." he leans back and listens to the rest of Sneed's confession. I see the Doctor take a sip of his tea and I consider trying it just to make sure if it will try to kill me just like last time. I slowly reach out for the cup and feel it isn't as hot as before. I raise it to my lips and take a sip. I wait for the death that will surely come, but nothing happens. I take another sip and taste the sweet liquid and I find it actually isn't that bad. I hope I can find out how to make this so I can have it again.  
"Morbid fancy." The man beside me gets up from his chair.  
"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor tells him.  
"I saw nothing but an illusion."  
"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up..." everyone else stares at the Doctor and the only sound that can be heard was me, greedily slurping on my tea. "What about the gas?" The Doctor breaks the silence.  
"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that." Sneed answers him. I tap the bottom of my cup when I can't feel anymore of the tea go into my mouth. I frown and try to hug my twig closer to me, but realize it wasn't there. I look at everyone to see if they have it, but no one seems to notice that it is even gone. I see the man with the hairy face leave the room. He must of realized it was gone as well! I rush after him so that I could help him find my tree.

He goes into the room where I lost it and I go the other way and hope that between the two of us we can find it.

~D.W~

Inside of a pantry, Gwyneth lights a gas lamp, then turns around to find that Rose has started with the washing up.  
"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right."  
"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death." Gwyneth holds her hand out for the soap and Rose gives it to her. "How much do you get paid?"  
"Eight pound a year, miss."

"How much?"  
Rose looks at her shocked, "I know. I would've been happy with six." Gwyneth turns around and returns to her scrubbing.  
"So, did you go to school or what?"  
"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper."  
"What, once a week?" she nods at Rose.  
"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."  
Rose shakes her head and grins, "Me too."  
"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own." Rose and Gwyneth start giggling.  
"I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys."  
Gwyneth instantly stops laughing, "Well, I don't know much about that, miss." she won't look at Rose as she continues the dishes.  
"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same."  
"I don't think so, miss."  
"Gwyneth, you can tell me." Rose starts whispering, "I bet you've got your eye on someone."  
"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."  
"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum." She blinks at Rose's comment.  
"Well, I have never heard the like." after a second of silence they start giggling again.  
"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start."  
"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."  
"Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed."  
"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss."  
"Maybe... Um, who told you he was dead?" Gywneth swallows and turns away from Rose.  
"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor."  
"My father died years back."  
Gwyneth places some plates on shelves "But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever."  
"I suppose so. How do you know all this?"  
She shrugs "Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?"  
Rose snorts "No, no servants where I'm from."  
"And you've come such a long way."  
"What makes you think so?"  
"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes, racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. That girl... That girl, she seems so innocent but, she forgot who she is and what is to come. The darkness, the big bad wolf." Gwyneth sees the girl walk pass the door and backs up until she hits the cupboard behind her "I'm sorry." she stares back at Rose, "I'm so sorry, miss".  
"It's all right."  
"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."  
"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" The Doctor asks, causing both girl's to jump.  
"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head."  
"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key."  
Rose stopped listening when she saw the girl's plant on a shelf near the Doctor. She looked at the Doctor and saw that she wasn't with him either. The Doctor notices that Rose has her attention elsewhere, "You alright?"

"Um, yeah." Rose draws her attention back to the others in the room, then shoots a glare at him when he leaves with Gwyneth. _Of course he doesn't notice she's missing. _Before leaving with them, she takes the twig with her and hopes for his sake that she hasn't gone far.


	5. The Unquiet Dead part 2

Holy reviews Batman! Wow, I have gotten a ton of reviews and P.M. Thank you so much everyone! It means a lot to me. Sorry, this chapter took so long it was really hard to write and I really don't like how it came out So just think of this as a rough draft that will be exterminated, and an update will fix this mess (Hopefully).

**TeamTHEFT: **Thank you and she does have a bit of a different mindset but she actually is just learning really.

**Huntress111111: **I like how they fought over the name too. You guys will get to know what her name will be in this chapter as well.

**haleyrayxx: **I think I love you. Or at least your support. Maybe both.

**GeekFreak132: **She will eventually talk. Her first word is in the next episode. Does anybody have any guesses as to what it may be? As to if she really is just a Time Lady or if she is what the Doctor thinks, all I can really say is this... Muhahahahahahahahahahaha.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**meganlloyd16: **Here's the update. :)

**lunabloodmoon666: **I'm really glad you like her and the plot. I was worried she might get on peoples nerves.

Underlined = P.O.V.

* * *

**The Unquiet Dead part 2**

The Doctor, Rose, Charles Dickens, Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed all travel downstairs to the morgue.  
The Doctor takes a look at his surroundings, "Ugh. Talk about Bleak House."  
"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose tells him.  
"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." he snaps his fingers. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."  
"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." Dickens notices and whispers start all around them.  
"Here they come." Rose announces. A Gelth comes out of a gas lamp and stands under an archway, then starts talking, "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him."  
"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose asks as they all stand around watching.  
"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."  
The Doctor steps forward, "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?"  
Gwyneth speaks up, "My angels. I can help them live."  
"Okay, where's the weak point?"  
"Here, beneath the arch." The Gelth seems excited.  
"Beneath the arch." Gweneth stands where directed.  
Rose steps over to persuade her, "You don't have to do this."  
Gweneth puts her hands on either side of Rose's face trying to convince her that she is sure of what she is doing, "My angels."  
The Gelth speaks up and Rose jumps away to stand beside the Doctor, "Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!"  
Gweneth gets a faraway look, "Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!"  
"Bridgehead establishing."  
"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!"  
"It is begun. The bridge is made." Gwyneth opens her mouth and many blue Gelths come flying out.  
"She has given herself to the Gelth." The Gelth that Gweneth stands under starts smiling wider.

Dickens looks at the surrounding blue gas creatures "That's rather a lot of them, eh?"

"The bridge is open. We descend." The blue Gelth's eyes suddenly become red and the rest of its gaseous body burns like fire. It starts talking again in a deep, chilling voice, "The Gelth will come through in force."  
"You said that you were few in number." Dickens accuses.  
"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." A few of the Gelth start entering corpses behind the group and a few rise up.  
Mr. Sneed stares at his former servant girl in horror, "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you"  
Rose quickly looks over at him just in time to see one of the corpses about to grab him, "Mister Sneed, get back!"  
They all jump back as soon as he is grabbed from behind. Everyone watches in horror as the Gelthified-body snaps Mr. Sneed's neck. A blue gas enters him.  
The Doctor watches as the dead man starts rising again, "I think it's gone a little bit wrong."  
The dead Mr. Sneed starts talking with two different voices, "I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us."  
"No." Charles Dickens starts panicking.  
"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." The risen bodies shuffle their way over to the Doctor and Rose.  
The Doctor holds a protective arm in front of Rose, "Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!"  
The main Gelth starts ordering the bodies "Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth."  
The Doctor looks behind him and opens a metal gate for him and Rose to hide behind so they can't be reached.  
Dickens is too overwhelmed by everything and backs up towards the stairs, "Doctor, I-I-I can't. I-I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-" an earsplitting screech comes from the head Gelth and Dickens hurries up the stairs.

~D.W~

The Girl

I hear a scream just as I was about to take my twig from the table in the center of the room. I quickly grab it and huddle it closer to me. I see the hairy face man sprint down the hallway and I run after him to show him I found my twig so he doesn't have to look so worried anymore.

He opens the door and pulls me out with him when he sees me. He rests against it and stares warily at my eyes. "H-how is that possible? You're not dead." Thinking that he is asking if I found my friend I happily hold out my twig for him to see so he knows our search is over. My eyes widen as blue gas emerges from the sides of the door. He watches as well. We both jump as it lets out a scream. Hairy face man takes my hand and we bolt away from the door.

"Failing! Atmosphere hostile!" It's wailing stops as it is sucked into a street lamp.  
"Gas. The gas!" He gives me a crazed grin and dashes back into the house.

Inside the house he hands me a handkerchief and demonstrates how I should use it by holding it up to my mouth and nose. I look at it curiously when it doesn't make me sleep like the other one did but I hold it like told. He runs over to a gas lamp then quickly turns it off then on again. He waves with his hands to tell me to do the same to the other ones. I run over to any lamp that is lit and do what he showed me. I cough a little but I ignore it because I'm having too much fun.

Hairy face man retrieves me when we are done and we run downstairs.  
"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!"  
"What're you doing?" The Doctor asks him. I hide behind the hairy face man away from the strange people and Rose gasps in relief at seeing that I'm okay but the Doctor just glares in my direction while I try to secretly show them that my twig is okay.

I see the man run over to another lamp, "Turn it all on. Flood the place!"  
"Brilliant. Gas." The Doctor tells him.  
"What, so we choke to death instead?" Says Rose  
Hairy man face looks over at me to see my progress before turning to the Doctor, "Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous."  
"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The strange people start limping over to us after hearing the Doctor's words. I stay behind the hairy man so that they might not see me or my twig.  
"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." He protectively shields me.  
"Plenty more!" The Doctor rips a gas pipe from the wall and blue lights leave the strangers making them all fall down around us.  
"It's working." the man tells them. The Doctor and Rose come out of the alcove. Rose rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug. I watch as the Doctor starts talking, "Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels."  
Gwyneth lowers her hands and stares at him, "Liars."  
"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"  
"I can't breathe." Rose chokes out. I frown and give her the handkerchief I was using to help my twig breathe. She shakes her head with a cough at my offer.  
"Charles, get them out." Rose gives him my hand but refuses to go with.  
"I'm not leaving her." Rose cries. The man and me both stay as we continue to watch.  
"They're too strong." says Gwyneth.  
"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor tells her.  
"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth takes out a box of matches from her pocket.  
Rose charges forward but the Doctor stops her "You can't!"  
"Leave this place!" Gwyneth cries.  
The Doctor looks Rose in the eye, "Rose, take the girl and get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!"

I realize that I may not see Gwyneth again so I quickly shrug out of the man and Rose's grip. I take one of the leaves off of my twig and put it in Gwyneth's hand so she won't forget us when we're gone. Rose takes my hand again and then we leave.

~D.W~

"Come on, leave give that to me." The Doctor holds his hand out for the matchbox. Gwyneth doesn't move so he feels for a pulse in her neck. "I'm sorry." he looks at her sadly then kisses her forehead."Thank you."

"I was wrong." she whispers. He stops and watches as a lone tear falls down her cheek. Gwyneth looks up into his eyes. "She isn't a monster." He studies her face for a moment before leaning in to kiss her head a second time. He runs out of the room before Gwyneth takes out a match. She looks down at the leaf in her hand then looks up at the Gelph swirling around her. The leaf falls to the ground as she strikes the match.

~D.W~

The Girl

The Doctor runs out just as a loud explosion comes from behind him. He stands up and wipes himself off. Him and Rose exchange sad faces while I wonder if I'll ever have tea again.  
"She didn't make it." Rose confirms with the Doctor.  
"I'm sorry. She closed the rift."  
"At such a cost. The poor child." The man with the hairy face says as we watch the burning house.  
"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."  
"What do you mean?"  
The Doctor looks back at the burning building, "I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."  
"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?"  
We all look at the hairy man when he starts speaking, "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor."  
Everyone looks back at the fire as Rose talks, "She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know."

~D.W~

The Girl

We all gather over at the Tardis. "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, um, shed. Won't be long." The Doctor uses his key to unlock the doors while Rose and the man start conversing. The Doctor stops to listen while I drag a large plank of burnt wood with me.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."  
The Doctor steps over to him with a smile "You've cheered up." I take my potted twig from Rose's grasp and wait for the Doctor to open the doors so I can bring the plank in.  
"Exceedingly!" The man lets out a chuckle, "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."  
"Do you think that's wise?"  
"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."  
The Doctor shakes his hand, "Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic." He turns to unlock the Tardis once more.

Rose ushers me forward so I can give him my gift. He smirks at me. I bring out my hands from behind my back and reveal another leaf. I hand it to him with a big grin which causes him to chuckle. I was about to leave but he summons me back, "Now, my dear. This is for you." He hands me a book. I take it with a gasp and beaming smile. He chuckles again. "My friend asked for a copy of this recently. It is full of pictures I think you'll like. My friend Amelia even has a character named after her in there. Do you remember I mentioned her? Hmm?" I give him a huge hug as I run inside the Tardis to place it on the jump seat along with my twig, leaving Rose with a thoughtful look on her face. The Doctor and Rose stand in front of the monitor showing my hairy friend and I wave goodbye to him on the screen as we dematerialize.


	6. Note

I'm so, so, sorry to all of you waiting for a new chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but don't worry my wonderful readers because I haven't quit writing.

Please don't forget to comment and add suggestions it'll encourage me to write faster and update sooner.

Until next time, ~_Blue_.


End file.
